


Unusual Proposal

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, short fiction, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung proposes in an unusual kind of way.





	Unusual Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAAAY  
> I want a married soonhoon but let's start with an engaged soonhoon first.  
> This is very low quality but I hope it will still make you kilig.
> 
> This was based on a looktest of a ph movie. It was so kilig so I wrote a soonhoon version of it.

 

"Jihoon! Jihoon, let's talk please." An impatient Soonyoung hastily follows a grumpy Jihoon.

Jihoon turns, annoyed. "What? What do you need?"

"Marry me. You have to answer me. You only have to say yes."

Jihoon albeit ~~very suprised (he wants to cry),~~  scoffs in disbelief

"Marry you? When you're this ugly? Why would I marry you? Why not court me first?"

"You're so choosy. What do you mean court? Just say yes, it's that simple. Also, you're so ugly, you're even uglier than me!"

Jihoon gasps and points to himself. "I'm ugly? Ahhh... Me? Ugly? A face this cute? Ugly? Where?" 

"Have you even seen your own face?" He held Soonyoung by the chin turning his face towards the glass window.

 

Soonyoung off-thinks 

_"Jihoon called himself cute? AAAAAAH"_

Then smiled cheekily, checking himself out.  
"So? What? I'm handsome though!"

Jihoon fakes a choke before he breaks out a laugh, "What? You're handsome? Are you kidding me?"

Soonyoung grips Jihoon's hand close to his chest. "Jihoon, I'm serious. Let's get married, I'm only waiting for your yes."

"Like I said, I don't want to." The younger stubbornly retorts, turning away.

"Jihoon please!" 

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon by force, almost kissing him in the lips when he traversed.  
Soonyoung watches the pink lips in front of him before slowly travelling to Jihoon's eyes; witnessing the boy blush red, he smirks to himself.  
  
Back to his purpose, Soonyoung's eyes reflects a glisten of sincerity.

"Will you marry me? Please?"

Jihoon felt weak. He loves Soonyoung so much, how could he ever say no ~~~~ ~~~~~~_when he's this adorably cute_~~? Truthfully, he waited for this to happen for a long time but his stupid Soonyoung just whoops in now so he's somehow taken aback. 

He eventually lets his heart do its thing. He nods, then whispered a 'yes' but,

"Don't tell the guys yet. Let this be within us for a few."

Soonyoung grins widely and Jihoon does, too, before the he replies, "Okay, so we'll get married?"

"Yeah." Jihoon circles his arms around Soonyoung's neck, pulling the older's forehead into his own.

"When?" Soonyoung whispers.

"Do you want it tomorrow?" Jihoon smiles, lips almost touching the dancer's nose.

"Tomorrow then." Soonyoung pulls Jihoon by the waist then kisses him fully on the lips for the yes and for his cute stubbornness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me pls. :/ I hope it brought justice to that movie.


End file.
